Merchant
Class Skills The class skills of the merchant(and the key abilities for each skill) are Appraise (Int),Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge(all skills taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Swim (Str) and Use Rope (Dex). Skill points at each level: 4 + Int modifier Class Features *Weapon and Armor Proficiency: You are proficient with all simple weapons and light armor. *Spellcasting: You have the ability to cast a small number of arcane spells. To cast a spell, you must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the spell's level, so if you have an Intelligence of 10 or lower, you cannot cast these spells. Bonus spells are based on Intelligence, and saving throws against these spells have a DC of 10 + spell level + your Int modifier. When you get 0 spells per day of a given level (for instance, 1st-level spells for 1st level), you gain only the bonus spells you would be entitled to based on your Intelligence score for that spell level. Your spell list appears below. You prepare and cast spells just as a wizard does. You must study your spellbook each day to prepare your spells. You cannot prepare any spell not recorded in your spellbook, except for read magic, which all spellcasters can prepare from memory. At 1st level, you have a spellbook (often disguised as a business ledger) containing two spells from the 1st-level spell list. You learn two new spells of any spell level you can cast at each merchant prince level thereafter. There is no limit to the number of these spells you can learn from this list. At any time, you can also add spells found in other spellbooks or scrolls to your own. *Mercantile Knowledge (Ex): Like a bard, at first level, you have a knack for picking up odds and ends of knowledge. This ability works like the bardic knowledge class feature. *Merchant Mark (Sp): At 2nd level, cast arcane mark at will. *Instant Appraisal: A Merchant of 2nd level can Appraise an object as a free action, and pick out the most valuable object in a hoard as a standard action. *Skill Mastery: At 3rd level the Merchant is so used to bargaining under any kind of pressure that he may always take ten on the following skill checks: Bluff, Diplomacy, Sense Motive, Appraise, and Profession (Merchant) *Eyes in the Back of his Head (Ex): A 4th level merchant is so used to looking around him that he cannot be flanked, except by a rogue of four or more levels. This is cumulative with rogue or barbarian levels with regard to Improved Uncanny Dodge. *Calm Emotions (Sp): At fourth level, the merchant's talk acts as the Calm Emotions spell, at will. *Locate Objects(Sp): At 5th level, Three times a day, plus one for every plus to charisma. *Wondrous Wardrobe: At 5th level, an Intrepid Merchant gains an extra item slot for magic items. It can be any item slot except for armor or shields. This choice is not permanent. However, changing the slot chosen can only be done after eight hours rest. The Merchant gains another item slot at 10th level. *Sanctuary (Sp) at 6th level. Three times a day, plus one for every plus to charisma. *Respected Businessman (Ex): At 7th level, the Merchant adds his Charisma bonus (if positive) to all Charisma-based skill checks when he is in a situation where his reputation as a merchant is known. *Suggestion (Sp): A 8th level merchant is so persuasive that his chatter acts as the Suggestion spell *Detect Magic (Sp): at 10th level, at will. *Zone of Truth(Sp) Three times a day, plus one for every plus to charisma. Category:Classes